1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding control mechanism of packaging machine, and in particular to feeding control mechanism that is used at a feeding terminal of various heat sealing packaging machines to control products to be correctly positioned on product trays of a conveyor belt.
2. The Related Arts
A heat sealing packaging machine is large-sized automatic packaging machinery commonly used in the industrial sector for packaging an object that is manufactured as merchandise with a shrink film and subjecting the packaged object to heating with high temperature air in order to have the shrink film heated and tightly shrink-wrapped the merchandise object. This provides a number of advantages for the packaged object, including improved product stability, better weather durability, easy warehousing and shipping, and protection of outside appearance from undesired damage.
However, there are a huge number of remarkably diversified merchandise products to be packaged in this way at the ends of manufacturing chains of various businesses. These merchandise products are diversified at least in the shape or configuration. The conventional packaging machines are generally not capable enough to handle these products. Especially for certain merchandise products that are of unique shapes, human labor must be used in the operation process of the conventional heat sealing packaging machine to place the products to be packaged on the product tray one by one in order to ensure smooth performance of the subsequent packaging operation. This increases the labor cost and also deteriorates the overall operation efficiency of the packaging machine.